


Dens and Thickets

by convexity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is Crying, Grave's Apartment, Graves intentions arent really gooooood theyre just better objectively I guess?, Grindelwald just gloating with Credence to himself, Just a Non Con Vibe in General, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Or Grave's for That Matter, Percival is just riding the fence about the whole thing, Self-Indulgent, What Are Grindelwalds Intentions, hand holding, poor Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexity/pseuds/convexity
Summary: "No harm will come to you in my home.” Percival promised, throwing a pointed glance at Gellert.  Percival smiled at Credence, he hoped encouragingly. “And please, don’t be embarrassed on my account. You’re beautiful.”When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes running- but not to help.





	1. Chapter 1

“Instances like our little Credence are just a result of the natural order,” Gellert said, holding up both palms and levying them like the jackal with the scale.

Percival tried to ignore him, standing with arms folded, scowling down at the unconscious boy on the sofa. He was tall, all limbs like a knock-kneed colt. His black hair had snow melting in it. His palms bore fleshy pink wounds that grinned like whip wheels.

“There must be chaos and cruelty for order to exist. Credence has had his fair share of both.” Gellert was musing looking the boy up and down as if for damage. Credence’s dark brows knit. He stirred.

“Chaos and cruelty…” Percival parroted, enunciating carefully as if tasting the words. “Are you referring to us or the no-maj woman who called herself his mother?”

“The latter.” Gellert clarified matter-of-factly.

“I’ll have no issue with the boy. In fact, I don’t think he will offer me any resistance at all.” A sly smile crossed Gellert’s face, flashing white teeth. Wolfish.

“And the poor thing’s already half in love with you, Percival. Well, with your face.”

Percival grit his teeth in annoyance. “Exactly what did you do with him? As me?”

“Nothing you wouldn'tve.” Gellert replied unhelpfully, kneeling beside Credence and placing his hands on the boy’s side. The snow evaporated from his hair, his clothes lost their frozen stiffness. Slowly, Percival knew, the color would return to Credence’s fingers and cheeks. Credence whined appreciatively, eyes almost fluttering open.

“There.” Gellert stood, smoothing his waistcoat and grinning. Percival couldn’t seem to forget the phrase ‘cat who got the cream’. He clapped a hand on Percival’s shoulder. The prismatic blue of his eyes was unnerving as usual. Caught off guard, Percival imagined he could taste something burnt in the air, a harbinger of things he would rather not guess.

“He’ll be a warm little obscurial now when he wakes.” He leaned his face in conspiratorially to whisper, as if they were not already alone. “Try to soothe him. If he gets agitated again…” Gellert trailed off, made a broad ‘what can you do’ gesture and left Percival alone with Credence, nothing to do but wait until he woke. 

__

When Percival woke it was dark in the room. The hearth was cold, the lights off. He rose to his feet quickly, drawing his wand without ever deciding to. His muscles protested. He’d been slumped in his armchair, legs crossed, waiting for Credence to stir. He had no idea when he’d drifted off, how long he’d been asleep. Time felt thick, a suspended fly in jelly.

Credence was gone from the sofa. Percival cursed under his breath, heading down the dark corridor of the hallway, wand low by his right thigh. Light from the master bedroom gave him hope that Credence had not fled in fear or confusion. Someone was still in the apartment. He pushed the door open gently and stood to his full height in the doorway.

Credence was, as he had hoped, still inside and not Merlin knows where in New York. He was on Percival’s hijacked bed, with his head in Gellert Grindelwald’s lap. Percival raised an eyebrow. Credence lifted his head to look at him in the doorway.

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s just Percival.” Gellert crooned, lazily stroking a hand on Credence’s hair. Percival noted the dramatic change in tone Gellert used with Credence, like he was talking to a beloved pet. He approached the bed, sat on it’s plush side, down and Egyptian cotton and silk he had purchased carefully. It was worth sparing no expense for good clothes or good bed linens. With irritation, Percival noted that Grindelwald was still wearing his day shoes. Credence was watching him sidelong from Gellert’s lap, dark eyes wet from tears and brimming with suspicion.

“Percival, Credence. Credence, Percival.” Gellert introduced, dripping mock-formality.

“Manners, child.” Gellert whispered to the boy, who sat up and offered his hand. Percival noted the wounds that had been open earlier were little silver scars now. He took the proffered hand delicately, closing it in both of his and dipping them gently, nothing like his usual brusque shake.

“Percival… Mr Graves, is the Director of Magical Security at MACUSA, like I explained to you earlier.” Gellert said softly into Credence’s ear.

“At your service, Credence.” Percival raised Credence’s hand to his mouth, kissed it. Credence stiffened, in embarrassment or fear Percival didn’t know.

“The pleasure is mine, Sir.” Credence said softly. When he pulled his lips away and let go, Credence pulled his hand back into his lap, a blush creeping up his white throat. Gellert just smirked, raised an eyebrow at Percival.

“Credence, tell him what you told me. About your expericenes.” Gellert purred, reclining on Percival’s pillows. “Tell Percival what you remember.”

Credence swallowed, closed his eyes. “Breathe,” Gellert instructed, and Percival watched Credence comply, breathing deeply and pausing deliberately before exhaling. Credence opened his eyes, seemed to be searching Percival for something. Percival offered him a little smile, hoped it was disarming.

“Go on. The Director won’t bite.” Gellert urged.

“It’s like I was asleep.” Credence said mournfully, soft as velvet.

“Well, not at first... At first it was more like blacking out. When everythings a tunnel and your heart is in your throat.“ His hand went to his throat now, fingers ghosting on his skin. He stared somewhere to the left of Percival, eyes foggy with the pain of recall.

“I would black out… not remember a thing but now…” Credence paused-struggling to continue at all. He sounded genuinely afraid, Percival thought. How terrifying it would be to have no concept of what this thing was..only a primal fear of the paranormal, the unnatural. How simply horrifying to feel yourself slipping into it’s grip like into a cold black lake. No one to ask for help. 

“He doesn’t have to-” Percival started to protest but Gellert cut him off, speaking to Credence.

“You’re doing so well.” Gellert soothed. “Take your time.”

“It started getting less like that.” Credence continued, fortified for now by the praise.

“I would try not to be angry or hurt because it would… it would wake it up.” He was fighting a lump in his throat, tears rising to cut him off. From behind, Gellert put a hand on the back of his neck, steadying.

“Now it’s like I’m asleep. But I dream. And I can’t stop the dreams. And in the dreams, it’s like I can’t move. Not at all. Not an inch.”

It was like he was imploring Percival to understand, like he was confessing and begging forgiveness. Percival was not without empathy for the boy. He reached out, tentatively, for his hand. Credence didn’t stiffen this time, let him take it, let Percival rub soothing circles with his thumb on Credence’s soft wrist.

“And I am so _scared._ ” Tears finally fell, fat twin streaks down Credence’s cheeks.

“And I am doing such horrible things. It’s like the dreams where there is something you can’t see… But it’s there, and it can see me, and I can’t move… it’s looking right at me, and I’m _terrified_.” Credence sobbed the last word, hanging his head. 

“Shhh,” Gellert pulled the boy back into his chest. He leaned down to kiss Credence’s ear, whispered something that was inaudible to Percival.

“We can make it not so frightening anymore, can’t we?” Grindelwald was saying. “Percival and I can put you in control Credence. You wouldn’t be afraid.”

Credence’s eyes were shut, and he shook his head weakly. “Please…don’t make me.”

“Oh, don’t fret, dear heart, I won’t make you.” Gellert soothed. “You’ll want to, before long. You’ll come to _me,_ Credence.”

Percival shared Credence’s uneasiness now, unsure exactly of what Gellert was hinting at. He felt an absurd swell of protectiveness toward Credence, just weaker than his more sane desire for self-preseration.

“Gellert, he’s half shell-shocked,” Percival chided, the voice of reason. Grindelwald just nodded sympathetically, kissing Credence’s temple. The boy whimpered, clearly affected by the soft touches. Didn’t Credence know a wolf in sheep’s clothing when he saw one? No, Percival supposed. He wouldn’t.

“See it’s like this, liebchen…” Gellert pulled Credence’s shirt up over his abdomen. Percival raised his eyebrows. There was an angry bruise blooming on Credence’s left hip. It had a little red center where whatever caused it had almost broken the skin. Then the orb of blue-black, with an outer ring of purple like a nebula, and yellowing tender skin on all sides of it.

“That hurts, doesn’t it?” Gellert asked. Credence nodded, suspicious. Gellert rose two fingers as if to poke it and the boy squirmed, flinched back as far as he could against Gelert’s chest.

“And you don’t want me to touch it, do you?”

“No Sir,” Credence replied, resigned, and Percival felt something nameless stir in his blood.

“He’s only just been through a whole ordeal, Gellert.” Percival growled. “Why don’t you let the poor boy rest a little? Get his strength back?”

Grindelwald ignored him as if he simlpy wasn't there. He turned Credence’s face toward him, kissed him gently, fingers posing his chin. Credence stiffened in surprise but relaxed after a moment, turning his body of his own volition to better receive the affection.

While Percival could hear the icy winds of Sweden howling across frozen lakes- Credence didn’t seem to feel the chill. Gellert stroked the boy’s cheek as he kissed him, the overwhelming tenderness with which he did so a sort of obscenity in itself. Percival looked away for a moment, but found himself staring again despite himself. Whether it was from curiosity or simply voyeuristic pleasure, He couldn’t say.

Gellert had done something, moved his hand over Credence’s torso in a way that the boy didn’t notice but Percival did. A spell? Then, he pressed his thumb into the center of the bruise on Credence’s hip. Credence moaned into the man’s mouth, immediately and visibly affected. Percival suspected the little spell was to enhance the pleasure that swelled beneath pain, to make his point. It still hurt Credence, but it hurt well, itched with maddening pleasure. Credence shuddered as Gellert ground the cruel thumb into the bruise, moving to the boy’s neck, sucking kisses as he went from ear to collarbone. Credence let his head fall back, ground his hips up into the hurting touch, maybe trying in vain to grind on Gellet’s lap, to gain some friction. Just when Percival thought Credence was going to start begging- Gellert stopped. Credence whined at the loss, a little out of breath, eyes glassy from desire.

"When he comes to me, it’ll be more like that.” Gellert said to Percival. As if remembering Percival was in the room, Credence grew a little embarrassed with himself and hid his face in Gellert’s neck.

Gellert tsked. “Don’t be shy. I know he has a fancy suit and people go around wringing their hands and calling him Director, but let him see you.”

 _He's taunting me,_ Percival noted with annoyance. Credence sat up obediently, but his eyes were still downcast. Percival knew he’d been raised with not just any no-maj’s, but in a puritanical church where the word sin was brought up before breakfast. Desire and shame were both powerful forces, even more so when pitted against one another. His shame seemed to be winning out, especially in the sense that he didn’t know how to take Percival having watched what had just happened, having heard his wanton sighs. He seemed to trust Grindelwald to some extent, at least with his immediate physical safety. It was more than he’d received from his abusive foster mother. Percival thought it would be pitifully easy to gain Credence’s trust.

“Come here,” He commanded softly, patting the bed next to his leg. Credence looked up in surprise, moved to obey. Percival touched Credence’s neck, ran his hand over the boys shoulder and back down over his collarbone, letting his thumb rest in the hollow of his throat. A claiming gesture, neither entirely chaste nor obscene.

“Are you afraid of me?” He whispered to Credence, who was breathing a little harder now, looking intently at the duvet. Grindelwald leisurely leaned back against Percival’s carved oak headboard, twining his hands behind his head, content to watch what he’d wrought.

“Some, Sir.” Credence admitted.

“Don’t be. No harm will come to you in my home.” Percival promised, throwing a pointed glance at Gellert. Credence looked him in the eyes then. Percival smiled, he hoped encouragingly.

“And please, don’t be embarrassed on my account. You’re beautiful.” Percival reached out and caught the boy’s chin as he tried to duck it. He was pleased when Credence looked back up and had the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

“No one’s going to make you do anything you don’t want to. Understood?” Credence nodded.

“He’d moan like that for you, too, Percival.” Gellert offered innocently from behind Credence. Credence’s eyes shot up to Percival’s, a little mortified.

“I suspect he’s had enough for one evening.” Percival replied a little curtly.

“I think he can decide for himself. He’s a big boy.”

Credence looked afraid, again, right after Percival had him nearly smiling. Pity.

“You don’t have to say a thing, Credence.” Percival told him.

“Will you be a gracious guest for our host, Credence? Will you be sweet for him?”

Credence mumbled a “Yes, sir”, to the man reclined behind him, offered himself up to the one in front of him best he knew how, leaning over Percival’s lap and angling his face so Percival would just have to lean a few inches to claim his lips. An invitation. Percival didn’t deny that he would enjoy kissing the boy- under circumstances he had wielded himself- it was just that he hated being toyed with by Grindelwald. Percival leaned in to whisper to Credence.

“It’s alright, darling.” He said low enough that maybe Gellert didn’t hear.

Then, a little more audibly- “Come, Credence. I have other use for you. I need a drink, and some company. You can tend bar for me.” Percival shot Gellert a look while he steered his pet away from him, but Gellert only smirked comfortably- ever in his element. 


	2. Chapter 2

Graves guided Credence away from Grindelwald, out into the dark stillness of the kitchen. He lit the lamps with a distracted flick of his fingers and pulled a bottle of bourbon off a shelf, hooked a glass with two fingers an set it on the table. 

"What's got you worried?" He asked Credence, running a hand through his hair and pinching at his brow as if to alleviate a headache. "Pour me two fingers, would you?" He added before sitting down at the table. Credence jumped to obey.

“It’s so _strong_.” Credence whispered mournfully of the monster that called his body home. Distracted in his misery, he missed the lip of Percival’s rocks glass by a centimeter. Expensive amber liquid splashed onto the table. Credence froze. “Oh,” he breathed, bottle still poised. He looked to Graves apologetically, who only waved his hand in pardon and murmured something inaudible. The tabletop dried instantaneously.

“I told you you’d come to no harm here, Credence.” He reminded gently at Credence’s gingerness, taking the glass and sitting back. Credence set down the bottle and sunk into a chair opposite Graves.

“You were saying?”

Credence shrugged. “It’s strong.”

“You’re stronger.” Graves chided, sipped his drink and winced. Credence flashed a glance at him that told Percival he’d never considered that possibility before.

“How do you think you have survived it? Weakness? No.”

“He called me a miracle…” Credence ducked his head a little, still watching Graves for validation or contempt. “But that’s not right. All I did was survive.”

“Is that not a miracle?” Percival took another sip.

“I don't know, Mr Graves. I don’t understand. I’m not a part of this.."  He made a vague sweep of the room with one hand, muted like all of his gestures. _Part of this reality. This world._

“But you are.”

“I don’t know my place.”

“I’ll show it to you.” Percival soothed. “But you have to be patient. Worry about sleeping through the night.”

Credence blushed. How had Graves guessed he was plagued by nightmares and sleeplessness?

“Worry about your next meal and calming yourself, learning control. You cannot absorb an entire sea at once, Credence. It will all come.”

"What about him?" Credence nodded toward the way they had come. 

Graves nodded, sighing and draining his glass. "That's... yes." He stared at the empty bottom of his glass for a moment, tilted it to catch the light. His brows knit thoughtfully.

"Credence.. what do you... know about him? About Gellert Grindelwald?"

Credence shook his head a fraction. "Nothing, Sir."

Graves sighed. He stood, and Credence tensed. He turned back to the cupboard and retreived another rocks glass, set both next to the bottle. "Don't make me drink alone, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> please [roast me](http://bastardgirls.tumblr.com) for not explaining the plot or setting at all


End file.
